tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse 13: Reset
"Reset" is the twelfth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Warehouse 13 and is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It is the final episode of season two. It first aired on the Syfy channel on Tuesday, September 21st, 2010. In this episode, Helena Wells leads the agents of Warehouse 13 on a chase that extends from the pyramids of Egypt to the streets of Paris, France in an effort to lay claim to the Minoan Trident, an artifact that possesses the ability to destroy the world. Meanwhile, Kelly comes into possession of an artifact that makes her want to kill Pete Lattimer. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Warehouse 13 was created by Brent Mote and Jane Espenson. * This episode is included on disc three of the Warehouse 13: Season Two DVD collection, which was released by Universal Studios on June 28th, 2011. It is also included on disc six of the Warehouse 13: The Complete Series DVD collection, which was released on May 20th, 2014. * This episode is the second part of a two-part serial that begins with "Buried". * This episode is production code number 212. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on December 9th, 2010. * This is the fourth episode of Warehouse 13 directed by Constantine Makris. This is the second of two episodes from season two. He directs nine episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Beyond Our Control". His next episode is "Trials". * This is the fifth episode of Warehouse 13 written and/or co-written by Jack Kenny. He writes eight episodes of the series in total. This is the second of two episodes that he writes for season two. He previously worked on "Time Will Tell". His next episode is "The New Guy". * This is the second episode of Warehouse 13 written and/or co-written by Nell Scovell. She writes six episodes of the series in total. This is the second of two episodes that she writes for season two. She previously worked on "Merge With Caution". Her next episode is "Past Imperfect". * This is the sixth appearance of actress Jaime Murray in the role of Helena Wells on Warehouse 13. She previously appeared in "Buried". She appears next in "The New Guy". * This is the fifth appearance of actress Paula Garces in the role of Doctor Kelly Hernandez. She appeared last in "Buried". She appears next in "Savage Seduction", which will be her final appearance on the series. * Claudia Donovan's hair streak color in this episode is blonde. * The Minoan Trident was originally discovered by Alexander the Great and became part of Warehouse 1 in the 15th century. Featured artifacts * Minoan trident of Poseidon * Lizzy Borden's compact. * Wings of Daedalus. Allusions * Lizzie Borden is an infamous murder suspect, who was accused and put on trial for the murder of her parents, Abby and Andrew Borden on August 4th, 1892. She was acquitted of their murder, but through the course of her celebrity status, a memorable rhyme was authored making light of Borden's actions. Lizzie Borden took an axe and gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one * Daedalus is a figure of Greek mythology and the father of Icarus. Daedalus crafted a set of wax wings, which Icarus used to escape from Crete. The story states that Icarus flew too close to the sun, and the heat melted the wax, sending him plummeting to his doom. Dumb-ass. * Pete Lattimer makes reference to Mickey Rourke in this episode. Rourke has worked as both a professional boxer as well as a movie actor, known for films such as Iron Man 2 in 2010. Bloopers * The Lizzie Borden rhyme is mis-spoken in this episode. In the original rhyme the placement of "mother and "father" are reversed. Quotes * Claudia Donovan: Are you going to die on us every year? Because that's really going to get old. * Artie Nielsen: I'm going to keep dying 'til it takes!... Or not! .... * Pete Lattimer: the Wings of Daedalus Woohoo ha ha! Man, you've got to let me keep these! * Artie Nielsen: Oh, right, because they've worked out so well for Icarus! * Pete Lattimer: Artie, who are you? Jerusalem Jones? * Artie Nielsen: What? I've just bought this! * Artie Nielsen: The wings of Daedalus, good call! Don't just flap there, come on up! .... * Artie Nielsen: I don't know about spears, but I can tell you resurrection is a dangerous practice and always comes at a price. * Pete Lattimer: Yeah, look at Mickey Rourke. .... * Pete Lattimer: Okay, I said it. Yes, I even said it first. So go ahead, make fun. * Myka Bering: I'm really glad you found someone, Pete. You deserve it. * Pete Lattimer: Okay, now I really feel like a girl. * Myka Bering: Well, hike up your skirt, 'cause we got a bad guy to catch. * Pete Lattimer: Boo-yah. .... * Claudia Donovan: Uh, Artie, can I talk to you about something? * Artie Nielsen: Will it make me old and uncomfortable? * Claudia Donovan: Not this time. * Artie Nielsen: All right, go on. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2010/Episodes